


the arrow that hits the hardest

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Ben Solo is Nervous constantly, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Arrow (TV 2012), Smut, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: In this world, Rey is the Green Arrow and Ben Solo is Overwatch. Little Fic Idea that I had.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolf_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Queen/gifts).



> I have a plan to finish this by New Years but I'm probably going to get sidetracked and get lost anyways @werewolf_queen you're my best friend and here's part one in an installment of little ficlets that don't treat ben solo like a sex toy

“Billionaire Rey Kenobi found alive on an uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle Five Years After Her Presumed Death” was the headline that was plaguing all of the news as Rey arrived back in Corellian City, and she knew that the news probably wasn’t going to calm down any time soon. That’s probably why she was cooped up in the old manor that she used to call home. Now she wasn’t so sure that she liked it. It was intoxicating, and she felt like she was choking in it. Finn was there to greet her, hugging her as soon as she had gotten to the airport, Rose and Paige had met them as well. Rey tried her best to talk to these people, to her best friends. She tried to forget that her grandfather had died, and get back to work. She was different though, and she didn’t know how to hide it. 

 

* * *

  
  


Ben Solo worked IT at Kenobi Enterprises, and he was damn good at his job, but that was about the only thing that he was good at. He was the only person that didn’t really talk at work, and that was the thing that made him the butt of all of Hux’s jokes. “Solo, have those analytics at my desk by the end of the day.” Hux had shouted at him from the other side of the room. Ben wanted to remind him that the analytics that he needed for the IT team was something that he was supposed to do, but he didn’t particularly feel like having his head on a pike at this instance. So he just nodded and did extra work that he didn’t need to do. 

 

At the end of the day,  Ben picked up his stuff and started heading to  Hux’s office across the hall when he collided into someone. Some girl that he didn’t know. She backed up a little bit and Ben’s papers went everywhere. “Oh, sorry.” Ben said. 

 

“That’s okay,” The other girl said. She bent over and started to help him pick up his papers. 

 

“You don’t have to—” 

 

“It’s no problem,” She said. Her smile was cheery, and Ben had wondered if he found the only nice person to ever work there. She gave him the papers she had gathered and the two of them stood up. “Here you go,” 

 

“Thank you.” He said. He didn’t know why he felt like he needed to introduce himself, but he did. “I’m Ben,” He said, “haven’t seen you around here.” 

 

“Yeah, well I haven’t been.” Rey said. “For about five years. Just sort of got back here.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah.” She smirked and Ben realised who she was.  _ Shit, shit, shit. He was a dumbass. He was such a dumbass. That was Rey Kenobi.  _

 

“You’re—” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey put her hands in her back pockets. 

 

“Sorry that I bumped into—” 

 

“It’s okay,” She laughed. “I’ll get out of your way for now I have some things to do. Have a good day, Ben.” She left after that and Ben didn’t think to say goodbye. He ended up cringing for the rest of the day. 

  
  


* * *

 

Rey’s day was hectic. Very, very hectic. She was bombarded with business terms and analytics and bankers and lawyers and she just wanted everything to calm down. Luckily, Paige was there to help her go through everything. “You know, it’s going to be okay.” Paige told her. “I know it’s overwhelming now, but this is the reason I work for you. To decode all the legal things and make sure you make the right decisions. It’ll be okay.” Rey nodded, trying to stop stressing about everything. She just didn’t want the responsibilities that she was going to have. She had other things that she had to work on. But she knew that there was no other way that she was going to get what she needed done without the money. So she let Paige comb through all of this stuff with her. At the end of the day, Finn and Paige were waiting for her again as they all got into a car. 

 

It was behind the actual parking lot, so Rey assumed that they were trying to make sure that she didn’t have to deal with the press. She appreciated that more than anything. She didn’t talk for the most part, only answering a few questions like how are you and are you okay and trying to make it seem like she but she didn’t think that she was answering very well. She wasn’t the best actress in the world, but she guessed that she would have to try and get used to that. “Rey?” Finn asked. “Did you hear what I asked?” 

* * *

  
  


“Twenty percent of Rey’s body was covered in scar tissue.” The doctor whispered to Finn, “I’m just warning you that the Rey they found on that island might not be the one that you know.” 

* * *

  
  


“Sorry,” Rey said, “I zoned out.” 

“It’s okay.” Finn told her. Someone crashed the car. The impact was painful, but not enough to kill anyone. Rey coughed and looked at the front seat. Paige was unconscious but Finn was still up. 

 

“Finn, Finn, can you hear me?” 

 

“Yeah,” He said. “Fuck.” 

 

“Can you open the door?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yeah,” He opened his door and Rey opened hers. The two of them got out, planning to go to Paige’s side and help her out. But two masked men got out of the other car, which just so happened to be an armoured truck. Rey had a sick feeling in her stomach that this wasn’t going to go well. One of them had blow darts with them, one of them took out Finn, the other hit Rey. It had some sort of drug in it. Rey was out in a matter of minutes. 

  
  


* * *

 

Rey woke up to someone slapping her face. Something that she really didn’t appreciate. She woke up to see her surroundings more clearly. It was some sort of abandoned factory, with dim lights and a cold draft going through it. Rey looked up at the masked man. “Rey Kenobi,” The man said, “how great to see you.” He said. “Here’s the deal. I ask the questions. You answer. Got it?” Rey’s eyes focused on Finn. He was tied up and unharmed, but unconscious. That made Rey feel better. At least, it did until Rey was tased. She spit out some saliva and coughed. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“I need verbal confirmation,” The man told her. 

 

“Fuck, yeah. Fine. Fine.” She said. 

 

“Were you the only one who survived the island?” He asked. “Were you the only one?” 

 

“Yes!” Rey said. “Just please don’t hurt my friend.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” The man said. “Whatever. We need to know what your grandfather told you.” Suddenly Rey felt like she was done playing the helpless damsel in distress. 

 

“You know I think that’s all that you need to know boys.” She said. 

 

“What the fuck are you on, bitch?” The second man said. He hadn’t been vocal before. 

 

“I think that you better quit while you’re ahead.” Rey said. The both of them were laughing,  asking why the hell she was making those sort of demands when she was zip tied to a chair. “Not anymore,” Rey told him. She showed her hands to the both of them. 

 

“What the fuck?” Rey was quick, really quick. She got up and kicked the nearest man in the face. Grabbing the chair she was in and breaking it on top of his head. He went down. The second man was smart enough to start running. Rey wasn’t done though. She made sure that Finn was okay one last time before she went after him. She ditched her heels behind her and she ended up on the roof. 

 

The chase was quick, and Rey’s adrenaline was coarsing through her veins. They ended up in another part of the warehouse further away. The other man threw a punch and Rey swung back. She won, grabbing the other man as his mask fell off and putting him a chokehold. “Who do you work for?” She asked. There was no answer from the other guy. 

He just said, “Please, you don’t have to do this.” Rey grimaced. 

 

“I do,” She said. Her grip tightened. “No one can know my secrets, and you don’t have any answers for me.” It was one quick move. He didn’t suffer. Rey let his body fall to the floor. “Time to call the police I guess.” She muttered to herself. 

* * *

  
  


“Billionaire Rey Kenobi cannot seem to catch a break, today suspects shot at the CEO and survivor as she was going home from work. It is unclear if she is okay or if the police knows her whereabouts.” Ben was still at work, listening to the news, when Rey came through the door on the elevator. Her hair was askew and there was a little bit of blood on her forehead.

“That’s about a minute late,” Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. Hi. Why are you still here?” She asked. Ben was going to say something but just ended up asking her. 

“Are— are you okay?” 

“Tip top shape,” She said. “I’ve had a long day though. I bet you have too. You should probably go home.” His head was spinning, looking at this girl. She was way too relaxed to have just gone through what the news anchor had just said she went through. 

“I think you should be the one going home,” He said. “You were literally just shot at.” 

“And kidnapped, but that’s besides the point.” She picked up the remote at his desk and turned off the TV. “I’m fine and the police are about to be here to ask questions so I would appreciate it if you made yourself scarce.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He closed his computer despite wanting to see how this unfolded. He would tell himself that he would try and ask her later if they ever saw each other. 


	2. The Hood

“Well folks it turns out Rey Kenobi has come home safe once again after being kidnapped by a masked man who was interrogating her about her time on the island when a masked man in green saved her.” Rey turned off Finn’s TV as she sat down next to him. 

 

“You okay?” Rey asked him. Finn had been unscathed, Paige was the one who was currently unlucky. She ended up spraining her wrist. Other than that she was okay. 

 

“Yeah,” He said, “and I should be asking you that question. Are you okay? You’ve had an eventful time back, to say the least.” Rey shrugged. 

 

“Not much I can say to that,” She said, “I just want a nap but I don’t want to sit still at the same time. There’s so much to do.” Finn nodded.

 

“Well you need to take it slow, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, take it slow.” Rey rolled her eyes. “I can do that.” 

 

* * *

  
  


It had been a month since Rey had gotten back from that uncharted island and the last them actually starting to hang out together. It started the day after the cops had questioned her about her kidnapping. She had stayed late at the office, and so had Ben. She just happened to be wandering around when she got to his department. “Oh, hey.” She smiled rather cheerily, but Ben could still tell that something was wrong. “Ben, right?” He nodded, trying to process words and start talking. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” He said. 

 

“What are you still doing around here, if you mind me asking?” Rey asked. “It’s ten o’clock.” 

 

“Just getting ahead on work,” He shrugged. “You?” 

 

“Trying to understand everything. I wasn’t very much one for business when I was younger and trying to learn everything now is just kind of confusing.” Rey shook her head a little, letting out a small sigh. Ben nodded again and stopped working at his computer. 

 

“I understand that.” 

 

“Thanks,” She quickly worked to change the subject, “you should be going home, though. Get some sleep before work tomorrow.” 

 

“I don’t normally get much sleep anyway,” He paused. “Maybe you’re right though.” He logged off of his computer and offered to walk out of the building with her. She took that offer up. “So,” Ben began, “I wanted to ask you this yesterday, but are you okay? After the whole kidnapping thing?” 

 

“I spent five years on a desolate island. I’ve been through worse.” Ben raised his hands in mock surrender as they reached the elevator. “Takes a lot more to rattle me.” 

 

“That’s bad ass.” Ben told her. “I wouldn’t be able to have that attitude.” Rey tried her best to smile at that, but Ben saw something else behind that smile. Maybe she was uncomfortable. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” She said, “Sorry if I’m awkward by the way, getting used to talking to people again is hard.” 

 

“I’m not very good at talking either, but I think you’re doing pretty good.” 

 

“I appreciate that,” She smirked and Ben felt himself melt a little on the inside. He adjusted his glasses a little and tried to think of ways to advance the conversation. He couldn’t. “I don’t think you’re very bad at talking if I do say so myself.” Ben felt his ears turning pink as they walked through the main hall. 

 

“Thanks,” They had gotten outside and Rey turned to Ben. 

 

“You have a way home?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah,” He said. “See you later?” 

 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Have a good night, Ben.” 

 

“You too, Miss Kenobi.” 

 

“Just call me Rey,” 

 

“Okay, Rey.” 

  
  


* * *

 

Ben Solo was interesting to Rey. She had done a little bit of research on the man and found a closed case from back when he was in college. Back then he went by Kylo Ren on the dark web. He assisted in deleting data entries of over two million entries of debt in the IRS’ database and clearing tens of thousands of student debt from the books. There was no mention of what his punishment was, but he seemed to be completely reformed. He seemed nice, even. She would keep him close (but not too close), he might be more useful later. For now, she was busy. Rey was on the streets, starting to make a mark for herself. 

 

She would start by aiming lower on the totem pole. Let the corrupt know that she was there. How would she go about this? Her grandfather gave her a list of people that he knew were in the criminal scene. Some of them being fellow businessmen, some being politicians, lawyers, and religious figures too. She would go down this list and take them out, one by one and take them out. She would honour her grandfather, like she promised to him five years ago. No matter how long it took. 

 

The nights were quick. She would go out and stop some drug deals, make sure she was seen. The word of the person in the mask and in the hood made an appearance on the news again. But Rey was rather offended by the fact they immediately assumed that this vigilante was a man. She watched news footage in her office until someone knocked on the door. She clicked off her computer and said, “Come in!” 

 

Leia, one of the detectives for the Corellian Police Department, walked into the room. “Hello detective,” Rey smiled tensely. Leia had interviewed her a few weeks ago and Rey was convinced that this woman had something out for her. Perhaps she just didn’t like her family. The Skywalkers and Kenobis never had really gotten along very much. “How are you doing today?” 

 

“Fine,” The woman said. “You?” 

 

“Good.” Rey said. “Is there anything that I can help you with? Why don’t you sit down?” Leia did sit down at the other side of her desk after asking if she could ask Rey a few questions. Rey forced a smile again. 

 

“So, this Hood.” Leia rolled her eyes. “It’s kind of a coincidence that you and the Hood rolled into Corellian City the same week. Don’t you think so?” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey tried to stay as nonchalant as possible. “It is a coincidence.” 

 

“Is it okay if I asked you what happened on that island?” Leia asked. “Did you really stay on that island the whole time?” 

 

“Yes,” Rey said. “ I did stay on the island the whole time.” 

* * *

  
  


Days were long on the island of Jakku, but there were interruptions to say the least. One of them by the Mandalorian Black Ops team that had picked her up about two years into her struggle. Phasma was in control of everything back then. She had sent Rey to Russia to infiltrate the first female version of the mafia that was up and coming in that country. It was harder than Rey would’ve liked admit. It was a time she really didn’t like looking back on either. 

 

Those weren’t her best days. Her grandfather would not have been proud of her then.

  
  


* * *

 

“Are you sure about that?” 

 

“I remember it,” Rey said, “for the longest time I thought that I was dead. And then that ship came and I— I don’t remember ever being happier in my life.” She had succeeded in making the detective uncomfortable. Before Leia could say anything else, the both of them were interrupted by someone else. “Come in.” Rey hoped that this would get Leia to leave. Ben walked through  the door. 

 

“Mom,” 

 

“Ben.” 

 

“Wow,” Rey said. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“She was just asking me some questions about my kidnapping so they could try and find the people behind it. No big deal.” Leia looked back at her and squinted. But she smiled when she looked back at Ben and played a long with it. 

 

“Well, I’ll be going.” Leia got up from her seat and Rey had to say thank the gods for Ben Solo. When she left Rey asked him if he needed anything. 

 

“Yeah,” He said, “I just wanted to let you know something because the HR department here kind of sucks. But Hux, my boss, just tried to fire a girl in our department and I know for a fact that the reason why he did that is because he tried to sleep with the girl and she said no.” Rey tapped her fingers on the table. 

 

“Do you have proof?” 

 

“Yeah,” He said. He brought a phone that clearly wasn’t his forwards and she looked at the messages on the screen. 

 

The messages were enough for Rey to feel like she wanted to throw up. She pressed a button on the phone on her desk and said, “Finn can you send Armitage Hux to my office? Thank you.” She looked back to Ben. “This is the girl’s phone?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Is she still here?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then have her come here too.” 

 

He left with a nod. Rey was getting ready to fire someone. 

* * *

  
  


Ben had to admit that he liked hearing Rey yell from outside of her office, tearing Armitage a new one. Maybe because the last five years had been torture for him because of the guy. Watching him clean out his office was better. But the look that Hux gave him when he left was worrying to say the least.


	3. Living Is The Hardest

“I thought that I had died when I was on that island.” Rey rewatched the tape of her getting her certification of death rescinded. She didn’t know why she was watching it, it was almost like some sort of punishment. Being here was difficult. That was the least she could say about coming back to her lavish life and trying to be the person that she once was, but she couldn’t. Not after everything that happened.

 

“I think that you should get up,” Paige told her, “stop watching that and go to the club.” Rey jumped when she came into the room. 

 

“I’m tired,” Rey said, “there’s a lot going on.” Paige nodded, trying to be as sympathetic as possible. 

 

“Have you thought about going to a psychologist?” She asked. “Talk your feelings out and all that shit.” Rey knew that Paige meant well, but that soured her mood a little more than the woman had  probably intended it to. 

 

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” She said. “Even if I was, I don’t talk about my feelings. I’ll keep everything in here until I die.” Paige rolled her eyes, telling her that that wasn’t a healthy coping mechanism, but Rey didn’t really care. “I think I have a board meeting to go to soon.” She got up. “Will you come with?” 

 

“Yes,” Paige said, “I came in here to tell you that I actually wrote notes for you to speak on and everything.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, “you’re a lifesaver, honestly.” 

* * *

  
  


Rey buried her grandfather on that island. The only real family that she had ever had. Her muscles were sore and she felt like she was going to throw up from seeing his dead body, but she knew that she had to do this. She got up, pushing herself to her feet. The only thing that she had was the blank notebook that her grandfather had given her on the raft when she was coming afloat. 

 

Rey got up, starting to move from the shore to the woods of the island. 

* * *

 

Rey was going down the list, starting with a known criminal, Carter Black. He was into money laundering, drugs, the lot. But mostly he was into exploiting the poor, and that made him more of a scumbag than anything else. Rey knew that dealing drugs could be a good source of revenue for people that needed the money but Black was definitely not one of those people that needed the money. 

 

She had watched his men, studied the ways of his security and the routes he took, and she was confident that she could take him down. It was kind of laughable, how lax his security team was. She made plans for that night to go out and give him a warning. She was still at work though, kind of lounging around. She had nothing to do at the time but get up. 

 

She got up, walking outside and going straight to the IT department. She had a feeling that Ben Solo would be there and he was when she got there. “Hey,” She smiled at him.    
“How are you doing?” 

 

He straightened his glasses, looking up at her. He looked pretty startled. “I uh, I’m good. Why are you here still?” 

 

“Not really wanting to be around a lot of people at once.” She fidgeted a little in her spot next to the door. “Plus I like being around you. You’re nice and quiet and it’s kind of a change of pace.” Ben turned red when she said that, tapping the pen he was holding against the edge of the desk. 

 

“Uh, thanks. I uh — sorry I’m awful at conversation.” 

 

“Honestly, so am I. But that doesn’t matter, right? You should be going home soon,” 

 

“Right,” Ben said. “Yeah hold on let me pack up.” Rey watched him pack up, and the two of them started to walk out of the building together again. 

 

“How’s your day?” Rey’s attempt at conversation felt lame in her mouth, but Ben appreciated it all the same. 

 

“It was fine, I guess. Tiring.” The two of them walked down the hall and Rey smiled. 

 

“I get that.” She shrugged. “I guess that I shouldn’t be complaining though because I’m a billionaire living a life of luxury but oh my god some of these things are so dull.” 

 

“Yeah,” He said, “I could imagine.” 

 

“It’s hard to pay attention when I have been running around on a deserted island for so long, hunting for food and stuff like that.” 

 

“It must have been hard.” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey said, “sorry, I don’t really like  talking about myself. Tell me more about yourself.” 

 

“I’m really not that interesting,” Ben told her, “I’ve said that before. I just sort of work a lot. That’s it.” 

 

“There’s got to be something interesting about you. There’s something interesting about everyone.” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

* * *

 

In the dead of night, a woman in Green Hood stood atop the scaffolding, waiting in silence for the bodyguards to file into Black’s office building. They did, and she waited to make her mark. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and she was ready. Ready for a fight. She had steam that she had to blow off anyways. 

 

When she struck, she struck hard, letting open a window and finding a place from the back when the guards started sweeping the building. She took them out one by one. Strangling the first man that crossed her path and taking his gun. She swept it across the floor and kept going. The next guard was a little trickier, turning around to fight her. She grabbed one of her arrows and stabbed her through his heart. She tossed him aside and kept going, going up another floor and waiting. 

 

She just waited. She had counted twelve hostiles, now there were ten. She just had to be patient. It was like cutting down weeds really, Rey almost pitied them because she knew that none of them had the experience that she had had in the five years that she had been gone. 

 

She had taken all of them down by the time she heard the comms. “Alpha One, come in. Alpha one?” 

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Rey said, “Alpha One’s not here right now.” Her adrenaline was raging as she started to go up. The penthouse was heavily fortified but not from the outside. Rey opened a window in the office close by and nocked an arrow. This was going to be fun. 

 

* * *

 

“Carter Black hit and fourteen million dollars drained from his account.” Was the new headline on the news. Ben sighed as he watched the news, and how they were calling the Vigilante a Robin Hood wannabe. He wasn’t sure why, but part of him thought that what this person was doing was good. Targeting the people that extorted the poor. 

He admired that about the vigilante, save the fact that the person behind that hood killed people. No one was perfect, he guessed.

 


End file.
